


Mutual Assistance

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Kali comes across a shipwrecked person in need of help while she is in need of something herself.





	Mutual Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Futanari Fanatic]

Kali Belladonna heaved a heavy sigh. She was strolling along the beach at night. The full moon loomed overhead, giving the tranquil sea a silver sheen, and the salty breeze tickled her nose.

It was the time of the month that made her feel all hot and bothered. Usually, Ghira took care of her during such times, but the fight against the White Fang kept him busy.

Kali pondered whether to skinny-dip to cool off or not when something caught her eye. What looked like a lifeboat had run ashore. A few yards from the vessel lay someone.

Concerned, Kali ran over to see if she could help. The person was a girl with white hair wearing a silvery gray dress.  
“Are you alright?”, Kali asked and rolled the girl onto her back. She had nice legs and a pretty face. Looking her over gave Kali all sorts of ideas for which she scolded herself mentally. The girl needed help, first and foremost.

The girl’s eyes fluttered and she squinted at Kali.  
“… Blake?”, she mumbled and passed out again. Hearing that surprised Kali, but she reasoned that if this girl knew Blake, she was probably a friend. She wasn’t a faunus, after all, and thus no White Fang member.

Kali picked her up and carried back to the house on her back. She may have inadvertently cupped a feel here and there, and feeling the girl’s boobs pressing against her back gave her a boner, making walking a little awkward.

* * * * *

After resting for a while and cup of tea, the girl introduced herself as Weiss. She had recently escaped from a bandit tribe and fled across the sea. She was one of Blake’s teammates.

Glad that she got to help one of her daughter’s friends, Kali invited Weiss to stay for as long as she liked. Upon inspecting her slightly disheveled appearance, she offered Weiss the use of their bathroom to freshen up.

Weiss readily accepted the offer and went right ahead. While Kali prepared some food for her guest, she heard running water. Her mind wandered, picturing Weiss stripping, her nude body sinking into a warm bath, droplets of water running along her porcelain skin…

* * * * *

Weiss was rinsing her hair when someone knocked at the door to the bathroom.  
“Yes?” The door opened just enough for Kali to stick her head in. She saw Weiss sitting on a little stool with a shower head in hand.  
“Since you seemed worn out from your ordeal, I thought you could use some help. Want me to wash your back?”, Kali asked helpfully, trying not to stare at Weiss’ breasts too much. Her guest looked surprised for a moment.  
“Sure, Mrs. Belladonna. I’d appreciate it”, she said. Kali stepped inside, already naked. She held a towel to cover herself up.

 _What are you doing!?_ , she thought to herself. Kali pulled up a second stool and sat down behind Weiss. She let go of the towel, grabbed a sponge and started washing her back.

The neglected towel rested in Kali’s lap and soon rose due to her growing erection. Weiss’s skin was wonderfully smooth, her back elegant, and her cute tushy good enough to eat.  
“That feels really good, Mrs. Belladonna. Thank you”, Weiss said airily, enjoying the respite.  
“Don’t mention it. You can call me Kali, by the way”

Weiss’ words kept resounding in Kali’s head, accompanied by images of Weiss on her back, boobs bouncing and legs wrapped around Kali’s waist. Her boner was painfully hard, and the knowledge that the sweet solace only a pussy could provide was right in front of her, yet unavailable, was torturous.

Kali had to take care of business. She needed it. She put the towel aside, and while one hand kept scrubbing Weiss back, her other one wrapped around her hard cock and started pumping. She did it hard and slowly so it wouldn’t cause any unwanted noise.

With Weiss’ backside on display right in front of her, Kali pictured her bent over and taking her cock. Each thrust sent a ripple across Weiss’ cute butt and gave Kali the urge to give it a resounding slap.

Kali got a little carried away. The hand washing Weiss’ back slowed down and eventually stopped altogether. She felt the heat bubbling up in her groin. She wanted to cum. She was going to, and she simply couldn’t care less about where her load ended up at that moment.

“Thanks. Want me to wash yours, too?”, Weiss asked, obliviously, and turned around on her stool. She was greeted by Kali’s flushed face. She was biting her lower lip, and a second later something hot hot her.

Kali came with a soft whining noise. Her thick load came out as one long spurt that landed on Weiss. Some hit her lips, while most of it landed on her torso.

Kali took a few shuddering breaths. She had needed that. She only noticed Weiss’ surprised expression when the fog in her head cleared up. Silence settled on the room like a blanket, until Kali got up. Her cock dangled right in front of Weiss’ eyes.

“I-I’m so sorry! It’s j-just that time… a-and I-I...”, she stammered, trying to back away, but she tripped over her stool and fell on her butt. She grimaced and looked up to find Weiss standing in front of her. She got an eyeful of her nice figure and cute breasts, which made her cock hard again.

Before Kali could Scramble away, Weiss pushed her on her back and grasped her cock.  
“I was feeling a little horny myself. Why don’t we help each other out?”, Weiss asked, smiling reassuringly. Kali just watched, wide-eyed, as the heiress lowered herself onto her dick.

Both women moaned when Kali slid inside her. This was what Kali had wanted, a nice, warm pussy strangling her dick. Weiss, with both feet on the ground, started bouncing hard and fast almost immediately. It seemed to Kali like her daughter’s friend had been quite backed up herself.

Satisfied with this outcome, Kali placed her hands on Weiss’ thighs and started thrusting.  
“Oh, yeah! That’s the spot!”, Weiss giggled. She gyrated her hips, making Kali’s glance rub one spot in particular, before getting back to bouncing.

The two women riled each other up. Both of them could appreciate the other’s nice pair of tits, Kali couldn’t get enough of Weiss tight snatch, and Weiss was quickly growing fond of Kali’s sturdy cock.

Eventually, Kali got up, held Weiss in her arms and banged her while standing upright. Weiss couldn’t believe that the small, dainty looking woman had so much strength.

Kali lost herself to the pleasure. She gritted her teeth and plowed Weiss pussy hard. Her balls slapped Weiss’ butt and her fingers sank into the soft flesh. She growled and groaned as another orgasm reared its head.

“Gimme! Let it all out!”, Weiss said gleefully. She was completely at the mercy of this lady, and she liked that. She had utterly surrendered herself, and all she could contribute to their wild fucking was the conscious effort to make her pussy as tight as possible for Mrs. Belladonna.

Kali came with a roar. Weiss squealed, both from the feeling of piping hot semen inside her and from the pain of Kali’s nails digging into her butt. Her nails were pointy…

After all was said and done, the girls climbed into the bathtub together.  
“Nothing like a hot bath after a good fuck”, Kali sighed. “How’s your butt?”  
“You didn’t draw blood. It’ll be fine”, Weiss said, savoring the warmth, within and without.


End file.
